Layton
by WrestlingFanfictions101
Summary: Randy Orton went through an ugly divorce, and never thought falling in love was possible again, but his best friend Layla made him realize otherwise.
1. Rumor Has It

Randy made his way backstage. He lost his titles to Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania… But all a title is cheap gold on leather. It didn't mean much to him but it was an honor that the WWE Management and Writers insisted on the title reign that lasted 28 days before (Got it at SummerSlam), lost it to Bryan (Night Of Champions), it got vacated and he had another reign of 161 days, losing it at WrestleMania XXX (WM 30)

He looked down the hallway that connected the girls' side of the arena with the boys, and then he smiled. He tiptoed up behind someone and wrapped his arms around them. It was his girlfriend, Layla. They have been together ever since he and his wife Samantha had a divorce. She leaned in and kissed him and smiled. "Hey Um, Can I talk to you?" Layla looked nervous. "Sure" Randy said, taking her hand. She pulled Randy off to the side. "Well, WWE wants me to do a storyline with Curtis (Fandango) and I was wondering well… They wanted us to kiss during the storyline, and well. I was seeing if you'd be okay with that." Layla asked, nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine with it just as long as it's only on Screen. Off Screen, you're with me, Okay?" Randy said, assuring Layla that it'd be okay. "Thanks baby for understanding." She hugged him. "Now Randal, let's go get something to eat" She smiled. "You're lucky you're cute. I hate being called Randal." Randy said, laughing, "I guess I am" Layla said, pulling Randy by the hand and skipping off.

*P.S: Sorry It's so short. I'm at school and have 5 mins to eat, so Thanks for Reading, Posting More Tomorrow*


	2. Burn

Layla made her way to the ring, escorting Fandango. She talked WWE into not having them kiss as much as they wanted for personal reasons. She smiled brightly and clapped while he strutted along. Curtis (Fandango) was facing Tyler (Brad Maddox). Tyler walked nervously and slowly to the ring. He had a scared look in his eye. Fandango slipped out of the ring so Tyler could get in the ring and not worry. Layla hugged Curtis before he slipped back into the ring. *DingDingDing* the match has begun. Curtis, not wasting any time, punched Tyler time and time again. One correct shot and Tyler busted open. Curtis pinned Tyler right then and there. 1…2…3… *DingDingDing* Curtis had won the match. Layla escorted Curtis backstage. "What the fuck was wrong with you back out there?" Curtis asked. "What do you mean, I'm not your personal cheerleader Curtis." Layla snapped back. "I would of appreciated a little enthusiasm not a robot." Curtis said. "OKAY BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Randy pushed Curtis backwards. "She's my girlfriend, So you need to back off. Your lucky I'm letting her do this. I shouldn't let her kiss a bitch giggalo. Randy snapped and walked off holding Layla's hand. Baby calm down! Layla said softly before kissing Randy. "I'm calm, I promise, I hate the way he treats you baby though." Randy said. "It's fine, Don't Worry. I'll talk to Shane, Vince, Steph and Mark about him. Layla smiled. "All right, Love you" Randy said. "Love you too" Layla said as she cuddled up to him and fell asleep.


	3. This Means War

Randy woke up and smiled. "I can't wait to wake up to her everyday. I never thought I'd marry again, then we started dating." He thought to himself. Layla woke up and kissed Randy. "Morning Beautiful." Randy told her as she got up to change. "Morning Handsome" Layla said. There's 10 missed calls &amp; 13 texts from Curtis on Layla's phone. I will stop this once and for all, Randy thought to himself. Randy got up, pulled a shirt on and put his shoes and socks on. I'll be back baby. He said before kissing Layla and walking out. "Curtis you got another thing coming…" Randy mumbled as he left the house.

*****Sorry about this being so short. Been Busy*****

Curtis just got out of the shower and got dressed, and sat down on his bed and picked up his phone.

Randy peeked in. "Such an idiot, thinking he can steal my girl. Yeah fucking right." Randy said.

Randy ran in, attacking Curtis, punching him as hard as he can.

"Laylas MINE!, You will NEVER Have Her. She's with ME. Not you. Back the fuck off!" Randy continued.

"You won't go near her ever again. Hunter's changing the story line. Got it?"

Randy targeted his ribs, attacking them with brutal force.

Randy punched Curtis in the face, striking the nose and saw blood start pouring.

He punched his throat and then started with brutal full force blows to the stomach.

"You won't get away with this." Curtis mumbled.

"What'd you say FanGayHoe Dirty Slutty Curtis?" Randy interrupted.

"That's what I thought Gigolo Slut Monkey."

Randy punted Curtis in the skull.

Randy got up and walked out.

Curtis sat there, mouth full of blood and cut everywhere.

He started throwing up blood.

He limped to the bathroom to cover up the bruises, cuts and to wash the blood away.


	4. Lean On Me, I'll Be There

Randy went backstage and put his bags in his locker room. He sighed as he sat down and put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and shook it off. He got up, got dressed in his gear and walked out. He looked around and found WWE's Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins). He ran over and hugged Colby from behind. "I need a hug." Randy said as he let go. Colby spun around and hugged Randy. "What's wrong?" Colby asked. "Nothing you need to worry about, that's for sure." Randy said. "Okay, but I'm here for you always brotha." Colby said, smiling as he quickly hugged Randy again, rubbing his back. Randy put his head on Colby's shoulder and got lost in his thoughts. He was lucky to have such an amazing friend as Colby. Randy smiled when he pulled away. "Thanks man." Randy said "You've helped more than you'll ever understand." He said before walking away. "Good Luck Tonight!" He yelled, smiling at Colby. "Lucks for Losers!" He heard yelled back from Colby. "I know." Randy said. Colby looked shocked. "JUST KIDDING" He yelled extra loud, before laughing again and seeing Colby smile. He spun around to find a brunette sitting on the couch, talking to someone. "Oh they must be new." Randy ignored the brunette, then he recognized the voice. "Wait a second…" Randy started speed walking. There sat Curtis talking to Layla. "You got to be kidding me!" Randy yelled.


End file.
